


Reminisce

by nachtangel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachtangel/pseuds/nachtangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa had meant to show his childhood friend their old uniform as a joke, showing him how much they’d grown since middle school and maybe reminisce about the fun times they'd had. He had not expected this reaction from the ace and he sure as hell wasn’t going to let it go to waste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminisce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kusthegreat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kusthegreat/gifts).



> This was a gift for kusthegreat, that she also kindly beta'd. Haven't written in a while and this is my first time writing IwaOi so I hope it's okay.
> 
> She asked for the d, I gave her the thighs.

“Iwa-chaaan~” the darker haired ace of Aoba Jousai felt a shiver run up his spine at the sound of his childhood friend calling him, because anything with that tone can only mean trouble. He placed the large box of books down in his friend’s garage and wiped the sweat from his brow. How he had got roped into helping Oikawa pack his room up was beyond him, but here he was hauling box after box of random crap that his captain called his possessions.

“What now?” Iwaizumi growled as he stomped back up the stairs towards his friend’s bedroom. He’d visited the Oikawa residence countless times since he first met Tooru and felt quite at home walking through it. Today it was just the two of them packing his room up ready for college and the house felt quiet without the rest of the family around. Finally making it to the youngers room he pushes the door open, stepping over the last box destined for the garage. Scanning the now almost empty room, he finds it a little strange how a place he had spent so much time in could look so different. All that was left now was the basic furniture; the rest of Tooru’s belongings were either going with him to Tokyo or were sent to the garage for storage. His own mother had been reluctant to let him even take some of his things so Iwaizumi had been surprised when Oikawa had informed him of the job in hand. Shaking his head he removed himself from his thoughts and realised he was alone.

“Oi, don’t call me then disappear” he grumbled loudly looking expectantly at the other door in the room. Sure enough the door to the en suite bathroom opens as his idiot captain strides out.

“Mah mah Iwa-chan, patience is a virtue!” Oikawa states lightly, winking at his vice captain. Hajime _would_ have curtly told him that it had nothing to do with patience and that his comment was completely stupid. He _would_ have smacked the taller boy round the head as he always did when Tooru did something stupid. He _would_ have at least frowned at him if his attention hadn’t been completely overtaken by the sight before him. His teammate was stood across from him wearing their old middle school kit. White with a blue darker than their current kit, the words Kitagawa Daiichi and a large number one printed on the front. For three years he’d seen his friend in this uniform, though the one had only been there during their third year when he became captain, and yet it had never quite looked like this. He let his eyes slowly scan his captain, lingering on the way the fabric clung to his chest and stomach, the slight outline of his muscles showing through. Subconsciously swallowing he lowers his eyes to the too tight shorts that are rising slightly as if resisting the thighs beneath them. Oikawa had always been tall (taller then Iwaizumi at least, much to his hatred) but it seems he had grown more than Haijime expected since middle school. The shorts that had previously been loose and sat a few inches above the knee, now clung like their life depended on it to the firm thighs they were supposed to cover.

Oikawa watched with interest as the older stared completely speechless. He had meant to show his childhood friend their old uniform as a joke, showing him how much they’d grown since middle school and maybe reminisce about the fun times they had. Oikawa had not expected this reaction from the ace and he sure as hell wasn’t going to let it go to waste. He had seen his friend let his eye linger on himself a little too long in the past and has wondered if the elder swang that way. He decided it didn't matter either way, Iwa-chan was Iwa-chan and always would be. If he let his numerous fangirls watch and fawn over him without hesitation why shouldn't his childhood friend, the one who had stood by him all these years be allowed to look as well? If anything, Oikawa had thought, Iwa-chan should get priority. His lips pulled up into his signature smirk as he recalled the thought, remembering the countless times he had spotted Iwaizumi watching him as they played, the way he gritted his teeth as he wiped his face with his shirt in a game to please his fans and the way he always stayed with him as they changed (Oikawa was always too busy talking to get changed quickly). Despite all the times his gaze has lingered though, Oikawa has never seen that kind of look in his Iwa-chan’s eyes. It wasn’t just admiration that Oikawa would see in his fans eyes, it was something more, something primal. His eyes were filled with want and need and lust. Despite his smirk and cocky attitude this actually brought a little heat to Oikawas cheeks among other areas. The captain put a hand on his hip and cleared his throat finally getting the attention of his vice captain.

“Now now Iwa-chan, maybe you should take a picture, it’ll last longer” He winks again, slightly sticking out his tongue as he always does, this time though he lets it linger on his lips a little making them shine before he brings it back in. Judging by the way Iwaizumi’s eyes dart to the youngers lips, his own subconsciously mimicking Oikawa’s actions it has the desired effect. Tooru smirks again at the realisation he can have this much of an effect on his dear friend. It doesn’t last long, Oikawa’s words slowly seem to registered with Iwaizumi who glares at him and makes a move to punch his head. Oikawa looks worried only for a brief second before expertly dodging the punch (He’s gotten used to the punches over the years but that doesn’t mean they don’t hurt) shifting closer to his bed and out of range.

“Oi!” Hajime growls out, not missing a beat and moving closer to the taller man, fully prepared to punch him in the gut. Though not as prepared for the other to grab his arm, taking him with him as he falls to the bed. They bump foreheads as they land with a thump, two groans leaving their lips in sync.

“Idiot Assikawa…” Iwaizumi mutters as he leans up, one hand rubbing his sore forehead. Oikawa just groans, eyes closed, the rest of him still. Iwaizumi’s head was quite strong, probably from all the times he’s headbutted Oikawa’s nose, and the pain fades quickly. He watches the man below him, forehead creased, as if he’s trying to will the pain away. Hajime almost laughs at that, it sounds like something the idiot would do. His attention is brought to the uniform once again, the too small shirt, having been disturbed by the fall, now sits half way up his stomach, his toned abs now on show. Iwaizumi catches himself before he licks his lips again and starts to sit up more, shifting his knees back again as he notices the shorts. Well, more accurately the lack of shorts. All Iwaizumi can see are his best friend and captains smooth but firm thighs. Oikawa wasn’t really tanned but his thighs were visibly lighter than the rest of his leg, almost like pearls Iwaizumi thought to himself, so soft and smooth but relentlessly strong and firm. The hand that had been rubbing his forehead stopped and slowly moved down towards his friends thigh. He wondered if he could get away with just a brush of one finger, wondered if he could orchestrate his getting up and off the bed to include his hand rubbing against it ‘by accident’. He was sure Oikawa wouldn’t even notice if it really was an accident and was about to go through with his ridiculous plan when he glanced up.

Tooru watched him with a look Hajime had never seen nor understood. He blushed, worried his friend had read his thoughts and had caught him in the act. Worried that if that was true that he would hate him for it. He swallowed and went to get up and off the bed, already preparing what he would say, an insult was probably best, maybe Oikawa didn’t know what he had been thinking and would just think ‘Iwa chan is being weird~’, yes thats what he’d say. But, before he could move he felt long fingers wrap around his wrist, pulling him to a stop. Iwaizumi’s eyes glance down and then back up to Oikawa shocked. He was speechless once again, not sure what to do, he gritted his teeth waiting for Oikawa to do something.

“Go ahead” the words were soft, so soft that Iwaizumi wasn’t even sure he heard them at first. He stared wide eyed at Oikawa, his mind going wild, he wondered if he was dreaming, or maybe he had finally gone insane after dealing with this idiot for so many years, his mother would be so happy he wouldn’t be going to Tokyo if he was insane. He was brought back from his thoughts as he felt his hand being pulled closer to the captain.

“It’s okay Iwa-chan. Go ahead.” Oikawa speaks louder this time with a little more strength behind his voice, strength he was surprised he’d lost when he previously spoke. He pulls Iwaizumi’s hand so it finally makes contact with his thigh, closely watching for his reaction. There isn’t one at first, Iwaizumi is still too shocked and wonders when he’ll wake up, though hes not entirely sure he really want to. He lets his fingers lightly grip onto the thigh beneath him and flickers his eyes away from Oikawa’s face to watch the pale skin against his hand. He stares in amazement as he gingerly moves his hand around the thigh, his fingers brushed the outer part as his thumb sits on the inner. He moves his thumb around in small circles, watching as the skin grows goosebumps and he almost thinks he hears his captains breath hitch as he moves his hand a little higher. He lets his fingers grip slightly, applying a little pressure as he moves his hand up and down slowly. He glances up at Oikawa wondering if this is really okay. The light blush on his captains cheeks stuns him, but the look in his eyes only motivates him more. Iwaizumi looks back down, realising how uncomfortable this position is, bent over the captain awkwardly. He lets go briefly and moves to get up, standing at the end of the bed. Oikawa looks up at him, a slight frown of confusion marring his face.

“Iwa-” He’s cut off as Iwaizumi grabs his ankles pulling him down the bed until his knees reach the edge. A small yelp comes from Oikawa’s lips as he moves down the bed, the too small uniform riding up, exposing even more of his abdominals. His legs fall down off the bed and he watches, stunned, as Iwaizumi kneels down in front of him, almost disappearing from view. Tooru leans up on his elbows to get a better view as he feels two hands run up his thighs. He gulps, not knowing what else to do but watch, as the worried look in his ace’s eyes is replaced by that of lust. Iwaizumi grips a little harder onto the thighs, watching as he leaves temporary fingerprints in the pristine skin. He continues moving his thumbs in small circles, liking how the inner part feels the most smooth. He’s tries not to notice but he can see the tight shorts getting a little tighter, and his stomach does something strange at the thought that he could do that to Oikawa. He looks up at Oikawa, glancing at the growing bulge in the tight uniform and back up to his captain. His smug smirk is gone now, replaced with a blush and slightly parted lips. He licks his own lips as he slowly moves his head closer to the inner thigh, keeping eye contact the whole time. Oikawa’s eyes widen in realisation but it only takes a moment before he nods, just once, to let Iwaizumi continue. Hajime breaks eye contact as he touches his lips to his captains thigh, leaving a small kiss mid way up. He closes his eyes as he trails feather light kisses over the thigh, moving to the other once he feels he’s covered enough. Oikawa’s breathing is a little faster and a little more ragged, hitching every time Iwaizumi gets close to the fabric of the shorts.

Iwaizumi smirked against the skin at one particular intake of breath that seemed closer to a moan then a gasp from his captain. He let his lips linger on this particular spot. It was very close to where the fabric restricted the hardened bulge and he felt his captains hips twitch beneath him. Flicking his eyes up to wear his captain watched, still leaning up on shaky elbows, he let his tongue slip past his lips to taste the skin he had desired. He was greeted by a definite moan this time and his smirk grew. Still watching Oikawa, whose eyes were lowered and teeth lightly gnawing on his lower lip, Iwaizumi began to suck. Oikawa’s teeth let his lip go as he watched the elder nip and suck on his thigh, another moan escaping. Once Hajime was satisfied he had left his mark he moved away with a pop, licking his lips hoping to remember the taste. Oikawa stares, almost in disbelief at the small red mark on his thigh that seems to be getting a little darker the more he looks at it. His attention is pulled back to Iwaizumi as he feels a hand on his other leg grip him tightly. He stares at Iwaizumi’s face not sure what to say or do, his usual cocky attitude no where to be found right now.

“Would you like some help with that?” Iwaizumi breaks the silence with a pointed look at the strained fabric. Oikawa glances down himself, blushing as he realised just how worked up he had gotten from Iwaizumi’s exploration of his thighs. Embarrassed he tries to shut his legs, only to be stopped by two strong hands. He clears his throat and lets out a small cough.

“Well its your fault Iwa-chan…” He trails off, not able to keep eye contact anymore, the blush growing on his cheeks. Iwaizumi lets out a hum of agreement as his hands move up his thighs and over the fabric to the waistband. With only a little hesitation he starts to pull the fabric of the uniform and his underwear down, thankful for the way Oikawa raises his hips as he pulls them past his ass. He moves back to allow him to shut his legs enough to pull them completely off and discards them somewhere across the room. Iwaizumi doesn’t waste time and pulls Oikawa closer to him once again, pushing his legs apart to sit in between them. His feet now touch the ground and Oikawa can almost sit up straight, looking down at his vice captain.

Hajime trails more kisses up his thigh as his hand gently wraps around the top of his cock. Tooru lets out a small moan at the much needed contact, his hips involuntarily moving up into the hand. Iwaizumi grins against his skin, moving his thumb over the tip spreading the precum. He bites down again, lightly sucking on the smooth skin as he starts to slowly move his hand up and down as if it was his own. This was his first time doing anything like this but, he thought to himself, they were both men so he could easily imagine what would feel good. As he moved onto another spot, now determined to cover Oikawa’s thighs in his mark, he quickens his pace, moving his hand a little faster and gripping ever so slightly. As his hand gets to the top he rubs his thumb over the slit, and as he reaches the base he tightens his grip. Judging by the more frequent noises escaping Oikawa’s unusually silent lips it seems to be working and Iwaizumi can’t help but smirk against his skin, taking in the small moans wanting to commit them to memory. Iwaizumi didn’t know if this would ever happen again, so he wanted to take everything in while he has the chance.

Iwaizumi glances up at Oikawa and watches as his face contorts with the pleasure, his eyes are squeezed shut, his lips open with heavy breaths passing through. Spurred on by the image of his captains face Iwaizumi moves his own closer to Tooru’s cock taking the tip into his mouth. Oikawa’s eyes spring open looking down at his ace, stunned by the view.

“Ah..Iwa-chan…” He mumbles, leaning back a little, not sure he can keep himself upright anymore. Iwaizumi hums in response and begins to lightly suck as his hand continues to move along the rest of the shaft. He’s greeted with a louder moan and watches as his captain unravels beneath him. Hajime moves his other hand up away from his thigh to his stomach and lightly traces his toned abdominals. He gently pushes at Oikawa’s stomach, signalling for him to lay down. Oikawa complies almost immediately, giving in completely to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi watches as he grips onto the bed sheets with one hand, the other moving to cover his eyes as moans more frequently pass through his lips. Hajime continues, taking a little more of him into his mouth, letting his tongue twirl around the tip and tease the slit. He tried to think back to what little porn he had watched for tips on what to do, but he never had found it all that interesting. Only one person came to mind when he was in that mood, and he was currently underneath him. Iwaizumi had never really questioned his sexuality, he didn’t care, volleyball or school had always taken priority over relationships so when he noticed his attraction to his captain he didn’t bother pursuing it. Not because he was worried it wouldn’t be returned but because he knew that to both of them Volleyball was number one. He was happy to stay by his captains side as his ace. This new turn of events however may change that, but he couldn’t bring himself to worry about it as he listened to Oikawa’s moans fill the room. With a little more bravery Iwaizumi took as much of Oikawa as he could into his mouth until the tip touched the back of his throat. He hummed again, sending vibrations through the skin. In response Oikawa bucked his hips up, wanting more of that heat. Iwaizumi tried not to gag and move his hand back to the youngers hip, holding him in place. Now knowing his limit he started to bob his head, slowly at first, taking as much of him in as he could and then sucking lightly as he moved his head up. He continued like this, getting a little faster, sucking a little harder and letting his teeth graze against the underside, all the while watching Oikawa grip the sheets tighter, moan and little louder and lick his own lips more often.

It was rare for Oikawa to be this speechless and Iwaizumi took a little pride in knowing he was the cause of it (and not through violence either!). Watching his captain react like this too him only made him more aware of the tightness he had been ignoring in his own pants. Unable to ignore it any longer he removed his hand from Oikawa’s hip and swiftly undid his jeans and slipped his hand into his underwear letting out a groan around Oikawa’s cock as he finally touched his own. He didn’t waste any time, wrapping his fingers around himself his moved his hand in time with the bobbing of his head. Gradually both got quicker, Iwaizumi now wanting the release he needed but wanting to bring Oikawa to it at the same time. He removed his hand from the base of Oikawa’s cock, placing it back on the thigh he had littered with hickeys, stroking it softly, smiling as he felt the skin prickle with goosebumps once again under his touch. Iwaizumi knowing his own body too well and exactly what he liked was getting close to his release already. He looked up at Oikawa, taking in the way the boys breath was quick and hard, the way his hand gripped the sheets a little tighter whenever Iwaizumi took more of him into his mouth. He decided he liked how he looked right now, completely under his control, completely given in to the pleasure. He shut his eyes and concentrated on trying to bring his captain closer to his end, as well as his own pleasure.

“Ha-Hajime…” The use of his actual name grabbed his attention, Tooru almost never called him by his name, only ever referring to him as Iwa-chan. In fact right now Hajime couldn’t remember the last time he had ever heard that name pass through his lips. He looked up at Tooru who returned his gaze having removed the arm that covered his eyes.

“Hajime...I’m- fuck” realisation hit Hajime as he felt Tooru buck up into him followed by something that tasted a little salty filling his mouth. He moved back surprised, only to have the remains splatter onto his face. The sight and sound of Oikawa in pure ecstasy was enough to bring Iwaizumi to his end, he grunted out the others name, something he would later deny, as he came into his hand, gradually slowing his strokes as he came down from his own high. Then there was silence. Neither of them moved as they tried to control their breathing, unsure of how to act with the other. Both were feeling a little embarrassed and vulnerable though neither would admit it. Hajime had his head down, laying it on the bed, briefly noticing the dull ache in his forehead from where they bumped together. He didn’t want to move right then, suddenly quite tired from the mornings heavy lifting and afternoons ‘activity’, besides he could still see the pale thigh in the corner of his eye, covered in small marks that only seemed to get darker as time went on. He was quite happy to rest there in peaceful silence, thinking about how if this had been anyone else they may have been cuddling at this point. But this was Oikawa, his childhood friend, his idiot pain in the ass captain who he stood by no matter what. He didn’t know what this would do to that friendship and he kind of hoped it wouldn’t do anything. Even if Tooru was an smug git who got on his nerves most of the time he was still his best friend and if it was that or nothing he would always choose that.

Oikawa didn’t really have any thoughts at that moment and just stared at his ceiling. This wasn’t exactly what he had imagined would happen when he put on his middle school uniform on but he couldn’t say that he wasn’t pleased it did go this way. The way Hajime had looked and made him feel was nothing but good and he wondered if this would happen again. With that in mind, he finally decided to break the silence, having always hated silence anyway. He didn’t know why Iwaizumi always went to such drastic (painful) measures to get it.

“Mah mah Iwa-chan, I had hoped that by putting on my middle school kit we could reminisce about the good old days….” He paused as his signature smirk returned. “Maybe I should pack my High School kit for college so we can reminisce some more ne?~” He was answered with a thump to his leg, it didn’t really hurt but he feigned pain.

“Iwa-chaaaan you’re so mean!” He tried to sound hurt but if anyone could hear the smile in his words it was his Iwa-chan. Iwaizumi let himself smile before kissing the patch of thigh he had thumped. Maybe this could become a new part of their relationship, without changing how they already are. Just a new part of their routine as they take on college and Tokyo together.

 

 


End file.
